


Caliban imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Broken bed drabble (nsfw)

Caliban was in the middle of quite roughly fucking you when suddenly the bed broke out from under you and you fell to the floor. 

“Uh oh,” you say taking in your surroundings. 

“It’s okay, I’ll fix your bed my love,” Caliban states not being fazed by what happened. 

“Not uh oh because we broke my bed, uh oh because we broke Sabrina’s bed,” you said in panic. 

“Sabrina’s bed? How could we break Sabrina’s- we’re in your sister’s room aren’t we,” Caliban sighs. 

“She’s gonna kill us,” you groan. 

When Sabrina returned with Nick later that night you and Caliban were sitting awkwardly in the kitchen. 

“Is everything okay?” Sabrina asked growing suspicious. 

“Y/N and Caliban have something to tell you cousin,” Ambrose grinned. 

“We uh… kind of broke your bed,” you mumble.

“What do you mean you two broke my bed?” She states. 

“Well you see Caliban was fucking me from behind and-" 

"No! Too much information! Why were you doing that in my bed!” She shouts.

“In our defense the lights were off and we were a little preoccupied making out to realize it was your room,” you explain. 

“I’m going to send you both back to hell for the rest of your lives!” Sabrina yells stepping forward to rip your head off but Nick stopped her. 

“Okay time for us to go, goodnight all!” Caliban laughs taking your hand and running off before Sabrina could follow through with her very real threats.


	2. Nipple play (nsfw)

There were many things that you loved about Caliban but the thing you loved the most about him? 

His affinity for wearing open and unbuttoned shirts with nothing underneath showing off his perfect nipples.

Every time you see them peek out from his shirt you just wanted to touch them.

Most of the the time you did and you love to come up behind him and put your cold hands on his chest and watch his nipples get hard.

His nipples were extremely sensitive and the easiest way to turn him on. 

You were laying in bed, his shirt splayed to the sides as your fingertip circled one of his pebbled nipples.

Caliban lets out a light hiss as your thumb flicks over them again and again.

“Having fun my love?” you asked, pressing a kiss to the middle of his chest.

“I’d have even more fun if it was your tongue on me,” he grinned. 

You smiled at him and let the flat of your tongue rest on his nipple, him gasping at the touch.

You loved the feeling and taste of his skin, he was salty from an earlier workout.

You slowly drag your tongue over the spot sucking on it gently. 

You love every hiss, gasp and sound you draw from the prince of hell.

Switching to the other nipple he raises his chest in the air looking for more contact. 

You chuckled and climbed on top of him, pinning him down and wrapping your lips around the peaked nipple.

You pin his arms above his head and place your butt flat against his boxer clad lap.

You continue to suck hard on each hard nipple, Caliban rolling his body for more contact. 

You smirk against his skin as you feel him grow hard under you.

“Glad you’re enjoying this,“ you grin. 

You rock your hips against his erection making him moan. 

You tug on his nipple with your teeth and his hands are struggling to get free, he just needs to feel you so badly.

Caliban’s hips jut up against your ass, loving how ramped up he’s getting.

“You know something I’ve always wondered Caliban?”

“What’s that?”

“If I can make you cum from your nipples alone.”

“Let’s find out,” he groans. 

You kiss his abs one by one before returning to his nipples, your tongue flicking over one of them.

Caliban moans loudly as you let go of his hands, one going to your hair and pushing your head down against him. 

“Fuck, you’re tongue is as wicked as hell,“ he grunts. 

His other hand goes to the waistband of his boxers but you smack it away. 

“Those stay on. I wanna watch you make a mess.”

"I love it when you get mean,” he sighs. 

You feel his cock twitch under your ass and you laugh. 

“This is going to be fun,” you say sucking his nipple between your lips again.

You release his nipple with a pop, tweaking it one with your fingers to switch things up.

You’re not sure how much time passes by the time Caliban is pleading for a break. 

You give him one and look him over, he’s covered in a nice layer of sweat and his boxers have a nice wet patch in the front with an obvious hard on. 

“You always look so good begging,“ you tell him. 

"Y/N let me cum,” he pleads. 

You smirk while pinching one nipple and sucking the other.

You continue the “torture” until Caliban can’t hold it anymore. 

“Oh Satan I’m cumming!” He yells. 

You watch his body shake in pleasure finally being able to cum. 

“Praise Satan you’re one wickedly hot person my darling.” Caliban gasps as you remove his underwear and wipe him clean.

You tug your own underwear off, realizing now you’re the desperate one. 

“Grab a condom, you’re fucking me right now,” you tell him.


End file.
